


Shields

by Iocane



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Improper use of jumper technology, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a little fun with the jumper shields, then Rodney has fun with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by John running into the shield in The Defiant One.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Regina Bellatrix, Penny. Any remaining mistakes are entirely my doing.  
> Warnings: Mild BDSM play, male masturbation  
> Notes: Inspired by John running into the shield in The Defiant One.
> 
> For reasons that become clear in chapter 2, I decided that John's full name is Jonathan, in spite of his name tags all showing his name simply as John Sheppard. Thanks to Regina Bellatrix for pointing this out. I take full responsibility for anyone upset by the 'Jonathan' thing.

"Mmmm. Tingles." Rodney ran his hand slowly over the energy shield around the puddle jumper. He, Radek and John had been working on them, testing what precisely brought them up. They were seeing if it was possible to modify certain jumper commands to respond to non-Ancients. They knew that it could be done – the Wraith had done it, but his had been a hack job. For the moment, they were taking a break while Radek checked on an experiment he didn't trust anyone else with.

"Not so much fun to walk into, though." John was leaning against a nearby bulkhead, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Rodney still touching the shield, checking the resistance, taking readings. "Rodney, do you not get the meaning of 'break?'" Despite his dig, John enjoyed watching Rodney work. He liked the little smiles and frowns – mostly smiles right now thankfully - of his thoughts.

"What? Yes. I'm just checking something out." Rodney glanced between the shield and his readings again.

"So am I." There was a subtle leer in John's voice, which earned him a glare from Rodney, making John chuckle. "So the shield tingles?" He walked over to stand beside the other man, pressing his hand against the wall of energy. "Kinda does, yeah," he chuckled, pressing both hands against it. It felt vaguely like a TENS unit. He watched as Rodney ran his hand up and down it, testing the curvature of the tangible energy. John's eyes slid to Rodney's curves as the other man knelt, which only accentuated them. Once Rodney was standing upright again, John moved closer. "I wonder how much contact a body could have with this; if it would be dangerous." He kept his tone innocent, and took advantage of Rodney's absorption in his work as he moved closer.

"Well, according to this, the energy shouldn't have any ill effects, except at high speeds."

"What if it's like the shields in Dune? 'A slow blade penetrates the shield,'" John intoned, giving his best Patrick Stewart imitation.

"Don't go there, Major," Rodney growled, still not actually looking at John. "We've tried everything from-hey!" Rodney found his body pressed flush against the shield, John pressed against his back. The energy from the shield seemed to intensify, and he felt every hair he had stand on end. Tingle was putting it mildly. It wasn't painful at all ... and was actually beginning to feel very, very good. Especially when John's mouth worked his neck like that, and his hands were ... "Will you stop it!" he gasped, trying to push back. "Radek's going to be back any minute!"

"Best hurry, then," John murmured, turning Rodney in his arms, capturing his lips in a deep kiss.

"John, are you crazy?" Rodney protested even as his arms were wrapping around the major's shoulders. His legs spread just a little more to allow John's thigh between them, his cock already rock hard. He kept his voice to a hiss, knowing that, while they were alone in one of the upper stations, there might be other people in another area of the bay.

"Only for you," John chuckled. "Shield's safe, hmm?" he purred, sliding his fingers over Rodney's shirt. "Well, I like this," he chuckled, toying with Rodney's ever ready nipples.

"It should be." Rodney's voice pitched up an octave, as it always did when John played with his nipples. John felt so damn good pressed against him, miles and miles of taut, lean body. The electrical tingling from the shield was apparently going straight to his cock as well, and he knew John could feel it.

"If you're worried, send Radek off somewhere else before he gets back," John murmured, keeping himself leaning against his lover. His hands slid over Rodney's arms, pressing them into the shield, loving the way Rodney moaned at the added contact.

"Bastard," he growled, as John let his arms fall free. Rodney's fingers slid into John's thick, wild hair and he planted a hot kiss on his major's lips, giving as good as he got. The kiss lingered and ended with a few gentle nips to full, swollen lips. "Radek," Rodney tried to keep his voice even as he tapped his radio. "Listen, since you're out and about, would you mind grabbing some food for the three of us? We've been at this without a break since breakfast."

"Why not? What am I, gopher? Radek get this, Radek get that ..." His Czech muttering continued as Rodney switched off his link.

As soon as the connection had been cut, John pushed Rodney's arms up over his head, strong fingers curling around his crossed wrists. His fingers were neither long enough nor strong enough to effectively restrain Rodney but the scientist let him pretend. He was immensely glad Rodney had the short sleeved version of his uniform on today.

"Mmmmm," John growled, nuzzling Rodney's neck as the other man whimpered. The electricity from the shield made them both practically buzz. His free hand slipped down to cup Rodney's cock, squeezing the hard bulge. "Can't wait 'til the day's over," he whispered against Rodney's neck between licks and nibbles. "As soon as you get to your room tonight, I'm going to suck your cock, Rodney." His lips brushed Rodney's ear as he said that.

John was rewarded by a throaty moan and a sharp thrust against his hand. He pressed his hips forward, keeping Rodney well pinned, loving the effect of the shield. He could feel his own skin tingling at the residual contact. Nuzzling Rodney's ear, John continued. "I'll take you down my throat, over, and over ..." skilled fingers worked Rodney's cock through his slacks, knowing just how to keep Rodney moaning and squirming but not near coming. He loved doing this to Rodney when his lover was still fully clothed. "I'll swallow you down, Rodney, every last drop of your come." John's own voice was hot with arousal and, he ground his erection against Rodney, but he had no plans on coming right now.

Rodney squirmed, biting his lips to keep from moaning and begging for more. He loved this. Loved how dominant John was at times like this, knowing how utterly submissive he could be in private. It really was the best of both worlds. Rodney was going nuts from John's attentions, and the shield's electricity was a big part of it. John had fondled him like this before, whispering dirty things into his ear, but it had never been anywhere near this intense. He arched up, pressing his head into the shield and offering John his throat.

John dove in, sucking and nibbling that column of flesh, careful not to mark. "After you've come hard enough to forget at least two laws of physics, I'll do what you've been asking me for." John's lips curved into his best 'fuck me' smirk when he saw Rodney's reaction. "I'll get myself off ... exactly how you tell me to." His hand left Rodney's bulge long enough to unzip his pants, fingers sliding in. John kept the fabric of his boxers between his fingers and Rodney's cock. His deft fingers slid down, teasing Rodney's balls through the thin material.

Rodney couldn't hold back a cry at the added heat of John's fingers so much closer. His boxers were already wet with precome and he knew John could feel it. "Oh god," he moaned, turning his head to nuzzle John, wanting a kiss.

John obliged, fingers never stilling on Rodney's cock, teasing him mercilessly. They kissed until air became an issue, then John grinned again. "After I've come at your instructions, you're going to fuck me so hard I can't breathe."

Rodney let out another moan, followed by a yelp as his radio chirped. "Do you and the major want the pasta with the funny green things, or that Athosian stew?" Rodney tried to pull a wrist free to answer Radek.

John kept his lover firmly pinned and turned on his own link, speaking on their channel. "Rodney will have the pasta, and I'll take the stew, thanks, Radek." John then turned off the link and removed both their radios before stuffing them into a pocket. From the same pocket he withdrew a small section of white cloth – a silk handkerchief.

"Will you do that for me, Rodney?" John asked, pushing Rodney's pants open just enough to get a hand inside his boxers. He was half pleading, half demanding, knowing how much Rodney loved it. "Let me suck you off, then do a show for you?" He wrapped the silk cloth lightly around the head of Rodney's cock, making sure it covered the tip, wanting to catch Rodney's seed when he came. "When I'm jerking off, I'll be begging you to fuck me. I want you inside me tonight, Rodney. In my throat and in my ass." His fingers curled around Rodney's cock now, stroking firmly, the silk stimulating Rodney even further. "I want to make you come so much," he murmured, his voice a potent mixture of lust and love. His grip tightened and twisted just so, knowing exactly how to touch Rodney to bring him off.

Rodney's whole body arched and he wouldn't have been able to hold back the cry of John's name if his life depended on it. He came hard, soaking the silk handkerchief. His orgasm seemed to last forever, but when it began to subside, the intensity of the shield became far less pleasant, making him whimper.

John moved swiftly once Rodney came, dropping his lover's wrists to slide an arm around his waist. He wiped up Rodney's seed and withdrew the cloth in a single motion as he stepped back, drawing Rodney away from the shield. "I love you." He rubbed Rodney's back and murmured to his scientist as his hand tucked the handkerchief away and did up Rodney's pants.

Rodney curled around John for a moment, his mind still fuzzy from the intensity of his orgasm. He vaguely felt John righting his clothing and smiled at that, knowing John always took care to leave them both presentable. "Love you," he murmured, nuzzling John's neck for a moment.

Then Rodney tugged the collar of John's shirt aside and bit his shoulder, hard. He didn't let go until John was pressed up against the wall and Rodney had a very firm grip on the major's erection. "You'd better have your cockring on when you get to my place tonight," he growled, eyes blazing with promise.

\- t b c -


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a little fun with the jumper shields, then Rodney has fun with John.

Rodney could still feel the electrical buzz of the jumper shield against his skin as he made his way through the halls of Atlantis.

He, John and Radek had spent most of the day working on them. After lunch, John had gone for his usual sparring with Teyla, and then to work out with some of the marines. After John's departure, Rodney had forced himself to focus on the task at hand, rather than John's words, his promises of what would happen that night. He remembered his own demand of Sheppard just before Zelenka had returned with lunch.

His door opened with a swish as he approached, closing behind him as the main lights came on. John was sprawled on the bed reading War and Peace. Even from the door, Rodney could see John's erection against his pants. Any other night, Rodney might have crawled onto the bed and joined him, but John issued certain promises earlier, and Rodney fully intended to see them followed through.

John lifted his head, finally, as Rodney leaned against the wall with an audible purr, arms crossed over his chest. John smirked and slid off the bed; sex personified as he moved over to Rodney and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, a loving, lingering moment as Rodney's hands slid to John's waist and their bodies pressed together. Rodney loved kissing John like they have all the time in the world. John has the best mouth ever. If kissing didn't inevitably lead to other things, he'd happily spend a day just kissing John.

For all that John was the one pinning Rodney to the wall, Rodney could feel how much John belonged to him. The way his mouth opened for Rodney's tongue, the way his hands were light on Rodney's skin, as if offering his touch. John's very being seemed to radiate 'yours' to Rodney, and he moaned into John's mouth as John pressed against him like a cat.

They finally parted, both men trying to catch their breath, eyes shining. Rodney's gaze drifted down John's body, remembering his own demand from earlier. "Show me," he half purred, half growled.

Looking almost bashful, John took a step back and undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down far enough for Rodney to see the silvery glint around the base of his rock hard cock.

Rodney's finger traced the cool metal, and John gasped. Rodney purred at the thought that he and John are the only two people ever to have touched the cockring his lover wore. He'd made it himself not long after learning how much John enjoyed them. "Gorgeous," he growled softly as John leaned forward, nuzzling Rodney's neck. Rodney knew John hadn't come all day, unlike him.

It had taken him a little time to get used to the fact that John got off on not getting off. Now Rodney liked to make that denial a part of their play because of how happy it made John. He stroked John's bound cock a few times, his lover's breath hot on his neck as he moaned. Rodney chuckled and tucked John away again. "Now what was it you promised me?" Rodney asked with a smirk he picked up from John.

John moaned softly, hazel eyes aflame as he sank to his knees. First he nuzzled Rodney's crotch, almost like a cat marking Rodney as his. Rodney's hands slid into John's hair and urged him to look up. "Tell me what you promised."

John licked his lips, hazel eyes on fire. "I'd suck you so deep and so hard you'd forget two laws of physics." John's voice ached with a need that made Rodney's cock throb.

Rodney growled possessively at that. "Excellent."

John's trembling fingers undid Rodney's pants and tugged them down enough to free his cock. Rodney was already leaking, and John flicked his tongue over the head, making both men moan. Rodney's fingers were already buried in thick, wild hair as John moved forward and took Rodney down his throat without so much as a pause. Rodney bit his lips on a moan because he wanted to hear John. The only sounds Rodney can't get John to make whenever he wanted are these: the hungry, almost desperate little whimpers he makes when sucking Rodney's cock.

Rodney watched as he disappeared into John's mouth, over and over just as the pilot had promised. Whenever nose touched stomach, John whimpered and pushed forward, always wanting more, swallowing hard as if he could somehow take in more and more of Rodney. Fingers dug into Rodney's hips, pulling him forward. Rodney knew he wouldn't last long; he never does when John's like this, so hungry and needy.

Rodney finally did the only thing that ever made it enough for John. As his fingers tighten in John's hair, John's grip loosened and he gazed up at Rodney with begging eyes. Three, four hard thrusts down John's throat, and Rodney came hard, finally letting go of a groan. He collapsed back against the wall, barely able to remember his own name as his balls continued to empty down John's throat.

Finally, Rodney dragged John up for a kiss, tasting himself in John's mouth and purring. "Three," he gasped when the kiss ended, a smile on his lopsided lips. "I think I forgot three laws of physics," he elaborated at John's adorably confused expression. John chuckled and kissed Rodney again, deep and passionately, then slowing, once again taking his time. "Do you still want to?" Rodney wanted to make sure John's alright with this.

"Absolutely."

Rodney purred at that, seeing the utter certainty in John's eyes. He had been asking John to jerk off for him for a while, but whenever he had, the pilot had demurred. 'Don't need to jerk off when I have you,' he would always say, with a shy smile that never failed to throw Rodney off guard and distract him long enough for John to do whatever the hell he wanted with Rodney.

"Excellent," Rodney purred, kissing him again before they began to undress. He knew just how he wanted to do this, so he'd get the best of both worlds.

Once they were both naked, Rodney had John help him move a full length mirror to the foot of the bed. John gave a little moan when he realized what Rodney had in mind, his bound cock twitching.

"I want to be comfortable watching you and I know I won't be able to keep my hands off." Rodney slid onto the bed, propping his back up with pillows before leaning against them. "Come here, Jonathan," he purred. He loved the little shiver John gave at the use of his full name. He had told Rodney once it reminded him of when he was a kid. Not in a perverted way, but back when things were safe. Rodney used it at times like these to invoke that safe feeling.

John growled softly as he crawled onto the bed like he was stalking Rodney, eyes full of hunger. His back curved as he lowered his whole body for a kiss, pressing against Rodney as much as he could. Finally, he turned and shifted back, leaning against Rodney's chest, wiggling a little at the little nibbles on his neck.

"Thank you for this," Rodney murmured against John's ear as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

John purred, gazing at the pair of them in the mirror. "Tell me what to do, Rodney," he whispered, half pleading. He spread his legs wide, getting comfortable against Rodney, ready to do anything Rodney asked of him right now.

Rodney groaned at the sight of John in the mirror. It was nothing he hadn't seen before, John laid back, legs spread, looking vulnerable and wanting and so fucking sexy. At the same time, knowing what John was finally going to do for him made it all so very new. Rodney normally hated to be nude in front of a mirror, even with John there, but with John against him, all Rodney saw of himself were his legs, arms and face, which he could cope with.

"Touch your neck and collarbone, like I do when we make love." Rodney pitched his voice in a way that never failed to get John moaning, his breath ghosting over John's neck and ear. His own hands had settled at John's sides, caressing gently but keeping out of his way for now. Just looking at John was starting to get him hard and he knew John could feel it.

John's lips curved into a smile as he began to imitate Rodney's touches. Rodney was a sensualist at heart and took his time whenever he could, so John's fingers lingered over his skin. It didn't arouse him as much as Rodney's touches would, but the heated look on Rodney's face in the mirror more than made up for it, as well as his lover's length pressed against his back.

"Play with your nipples, Jonathan," Rodney purred, "and tell me what you think about when you do this alone."

John groaned, his cock leaking as his fingers drifted down. One hand stayed at his neck, the other began to toy with his nipples. "I think of you," he turned his head, nuzzling Rodney a little, then shifted his gaze back to the mirror so he could watch his lover's face. "How you touch me like I'm the most important thing in the universe. The way you look at me and it's like I'm the only thing in your world."

"You are." Rodney's breath was hot on his neck. Rodney watched him play in the mirror, John's legs spreading even wider as Rodney's hands drifted to his thighs. The look on John's face was pure heaven – the only time he looked better was when he was coming.

"I think about kissing you." Of its own accord, John's hand on his neck dipped lower, heading towards his cock.

"Not yet," Rodney purred, drawing John's hand back up to his neck. His strong fingers curled lightly around John's forearm. He wasn't controlling, but rather reminding, and the somewhat possessive gesture made John shiver. "Keep talking, Jonathan," he murmured, giving in to the urge to nibble the side of John's neck for a moment, seeing and feeling the full body shudder his lover gave at the sensation.

John arched up as he pinched his nipple, moaning softly, then ground back against Rodney's fully hard cock. "I think about your cock. How it tastes, how it feels in my mouth, in my ass." He pressed back again more deliberately this time.

Rodney was panting a little but he forced himself to keep things slow. He knew John loved the long, slow buildup sometimes, and given his reaction, this was one of the times. Rodney reached down and gave John's cock a few strong strokes, savoring John's throaty moans. "Tell me more, Jonathan," Rodney murmured, nibbling John's neck.

John licked his lips. "I think about that time in your lab ... Late at night, no one around, and I kept teasing you ... Whispering in your ear, touching you."

Rodney moaned, remembering that day well. He guided John's hand down to his cock, his own hands then moved to caress John's thighs and spread his legs wider. "Go on, Jonathan. What did I do when you kept teasing me?"

"You ignored me at first, so I just tried harder. Then you locked the door and pushed me against one of the benches. You had two fingers in my ass before my pants were even down. You fucked me so hard I had bruises for a week," he moaned, gripping his cock tightly, stroking hard. "You didn't let me come until we got back here two hours later." Johns delight at the memory was laced in his impassioned voice. "Even though you kept playing with me all the time you were working." He pressed back, clearly eager for Rodney's cock *now* as well. "I loved every second of it."

Rodney lifted a hand from John's thigh and grabbed the tube of oil on the bedside. He wormed a finger into John before continuing. "What else, Jonathan? What else do you think about when you touch yourself? What fantasies do you imagine?"

"I-oh god," John whimpered as Rodney's finger got in deep enough to tease his prostate. "You sucking my cock," John's fist tightened around the head of his cock and he thrust up. "While I'm flying the jumper. You fucking me senseless in the jumper after a mission, when we haven't been home in days. You pressing me against a wall and having me stroke your cock *exactly* the way you tell me to."

"You have a jumper fixation, Jonathan," Rodney chuckled, working a second finger into John, wanting him ready for him as soon as he came.

"I have a Rodney fixation," John clarified, turning his head enough to capture Rodney's mouth in a brief kiss before turning his gaze back to the mirror. John wasn't sure he'd ever looked so wanton as he did right then.

"Tell me what else, Jonathan. What is it that gets you off at the end?"

"You." The answer was immediate and went straight to Rodney's cock. "Everything about you. About how you love me. Please, Rodney!" John finally gave in, wanting the cockring off so he could come. He knew Rodney knew the difference between play-begging and a true request to end the game.

"Soon," Rodney whispered. "As soon as you come, I'm going to fuck you and you're not ready yet," Rodney murmured as he worked a third finger into John's ass. Preparing John was his only reason for delaying.

"Rodney ..." John whimpered, one hand stroking his cock, the other fondling his balls. He worked his ass back, grinding against Rodney's cock, feeling the precome against his skin. "Please! I don't care if it hurts, I want you now!"

Rodney growled and gave John's neck a sharp bite and a bruise to match the one he'd left earlier. His free hand moved to the cockring and he removed it deftly. "Now," he rasped into John's ear.

John cried out loudly and stroked his cock once before exploding, his body convulsing as he came hard. Rodney's fingers were still inside him and he squeezed around them tightly, only wishing it were Rodney's cock. John finally relaxed, panting and boneless against Rodney's chest.

"So gorgeous," Rodney panted, then began to ease John forward. His lover flopped a little but settled himself forward, resting on his elbows with his ass in the air.

In a manner similar to the day in the lab, Rodney parted John's cheeks and thrust in, giving him no time to adjust. He was fast and hard, almost brutal, making sure he hit John's prostate often. His groans and pants joined the sound of slapping flesh as he took his pleasure.

The only voice speaking was John's, repeating 'yesyesyes!' between cries of 'oh god, harder!' and 'more, please, Rodney!' Gripping John's hips hard enough to leave bruises, Rodney pounded out the day's frustrations into John's willing ass for as long as he could before pleasure overcame him. His previous orgasm made it easier for him to last a while, giving John exactly what they both wanted. Only when John started to struggle for breath did Rodney finally give in. Pleasure ripped through him and shot out of his cock in the form of hot, thick semen, filling John's ass.

The pair collapsed, panting together for a long moment before Rodney finally stood. He peppered John's back and neck with little kisses before moving away from the bed. He cleaned them both up, then tugged the waterproof top cover off the bed before they settled under the still clean bedclothes.

Rodney lay on his back with John tucked into his side. "Thank you for that," he murmured. He wanted to ask why John had declined before but he held off, hoping John would tell him.

"Mmmmm, thank *you*," John purred, wiggling a little to get closer to his beloved. He knew that Rodney wanted to ask, so he beat him to the punch. "The first time you asked me, you said you wanted to hear what I did when I jerked off, what I thought about. I-You know I don't have any problem talking dirty but I wasn't sure I could do that. Talk about myself that way. Took me a while to get used to the idea."

"You could have said so, John," Rodney said softly, stopping when John lifted his head.

"I know I could have. But it wouldn't have been what you wanted, and I wanted to do that. I wanted it to be what you asked for." He shifted up and brushed his lips against Rodney's. The kiss melted into something deeper that left them both breathless.

"I don't deserve you," Rodney whispered. Something about making love with John did things to Rodney's ego that made him utterly honest, without his normal arrogance or nervous self-effacement.

"Mmmmm. You love me anyway," John mumbled from Rodney's chest.

"Of course I do, I'd be an idiot not to."

"Mmmm, but you'd be my idiot."

Rodney was too tired to debate the logic of that so he joined his lover in sleep.

\- f i n -


End file.
